


Cromniomancy

by daitsukidesu



Series: Baes [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daitsukidesu/pseuds/daitsukidesu
Summary: “Divination by onion?”“Listen, I didn’t come here for your judgment.”“Onion?”[Prompt by corvidprompts]
Relationships: Mystique Flowers & Thomas Willows
Series: Baes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/870333
Kudos: 1





	Cromniomancy

“Divination by onion?”

“Listen, I didn’t come here for your judgement.”

“Onion?”

“Tommy-”

“Mystique. ONIONS!?”

“CROMNIOMANCY IS A THING!!!”

Myst sighed like Tom didn’t know a thing about magic, and Tom rolled his eyes. Really, only Myst would let something this important be decided by freaking ONIONS!

Of all methods of divination she could have chosen, she had to go for the onions.

Really?

“Anyway,” Myst went on, ignoring Tom’s judging stare, “I went and put these two in the beakers yesterday.”

She used Mal’s beakers too. He was going to be thrilled.

Still, Tom couldn’t help but take a closer look at the two bulbs she had placed in the small beakers. Blinking at the ‘yes’ written on the bulb that had already begun to sprout, and the ‘no’ that was on the still very much edible onion.

“And this means that…?”

“I’ll be opening up that bakery I was thinking about!”


End file.
